Rey
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = seki |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = Rey |officialromajiname = レイ |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = Reishiki (零式) Rey Shikirou |birthday = 11|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = 1987|birthref = Facebook Information |status = Active |years = 2010-present |YTusername = ReyHayabusa |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 1563781 |mylist1 = 31629647 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Hakubai, Inshi, Katie, Đen, Howl, Ankoku |otheractivity = |country = Vietnam }} Rey (レイ) is a Vietnamese YouTube singer who began covering songs in 2010. He is known for his low, rough and sexy voice like his cover of "Koi wa Sensou". However, he is able to sing in high tones, as heard in his cover of "Mozaik Role" or "Unravel". He also can make hoarse voice and screams that are suitable for death metal style in "This Calling". As a member of Symphonia Chorus, an Youtube vocaloid group, Rey plays Gakupo and frequently uses this character's images in his cover. When singing vocaloid songs, Rey often covers the songs with dark fairy or historical theme. There are some songs that Rey uploads more than one version in his channel. However, "Senbonzakura" is the most specific case with 5 videos of 3 singing versions. The of "Senbonzakura" in which he mixed his cover with the cover of some utaite on NND and 's voice becomes his most viewed video. It reached more than 81k as of Febuary 20, 2015. The original version of "Senbonzakura" also be his most famous solo cover with 38k views on Youtube. The third place of highest views in his channel is the remix version of "Senbonzakura" with 25k views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of St☆rdom with JoyDreamer, Ketsuban, Rii, Lemon, Rosa and Passion (participant in VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of NifleheimManor with KL, м α я к, R.ol, Shades, Fruutella and Zatch (participant in Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Symphonia Chorus with Leelee, Hakubai, Amie, ＊rikio, Osaka, Dango Hana, Heartless, Sutera☆, Juu, America, Flare, Ankoku as vocaloid characters and Poucet (mixer), Leaducaca (animator) # Member of RE:CHORD with Ankoku, Beibi, cheeseman, Howl, Kal, Usachii and Yui T.) (participant in Serendipity Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. St☆rdom (2012.02.09) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita hi" (The Day I Shot Down My Lover) (Sound Horizon's song) feat. Katie and Rey (2012.02.28) # "1925" (2012.02.28) # "from Y to Y" (2012.03.19) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2012.04.21) # "Aitai" (I Want to Meet You) (2012.05.07) # "Dancing☆Samurai" (2012.05.14) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream Eater) (2012.05.15) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-stepping Etranger) -Preview- (2012.06.28) # "Aku no meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Preview- (2012.06.29) # "The Lost Memory" feat. Yononeyu and Rey (2012.07.06) # "Mikazuki Hime" (2012.07.10) # "Tengaku -HR.Edition-" (2012.07.12) # "Senbonzakura" -Chorus Making- feat. recog, Beeeegie, KanzentaiCell, KUPO, lincho, Rey and (vocaloid character) (2012.07.19) # "Aku no meshitsukai -classical version-" (Servant of Evil) (2012.07.21) # "Renai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.07.31) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-stepping Etranger) (2012.08.04) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and One Night Story) -Band Edition- (2012.08.14) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.09.22) # "Guren" (Crimson Lotus) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Hakubai and Rey (2013.01.09) # "Unchain" feat. Nifleheim Manor (2013.01.17) # "Arukinagara" feat. Nifleheim Manor (2013.03.02) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2013.03.13) # "Sakurane" (Sound of Cherry Blossom) (2013.03.25) # "Senbonzakura" -Remix Edition- (2013.04.19) # "Senbonzakura" -Nurarihyon no Mago AMV ver.- (2013.06.25) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" -Original ver.- (2013.06.25) # "Blindness" feat. Nifleheim Manor (2013.07.25) # "Monochrome no Kiss" (Kuroshitsuji OP) (deleled because of violation) # "Preserved Roses" (Kakumeiki Valvrave OP) feat. Rey and Hakubai (2013.08.23) # "No pain, No game" (BTOOOM! OP) -TV size- (2013.09.12) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -CollaboDaisakusen ver.- (2013.09.13) (deleled because of violation) # "Guren no Yumiya" (BTOOOM! OP) (2013.09.16) # "Byakuya~True Light~" (D.N Angel OP) (2013.10.02) # "Monochrome no Kiss" (Kuroshitsuji OP) -short ver.- (2013.12.05) # "Paranoid Doll" (2013.12.18) # "Paranoid Doll" -GACKT's Arrange- (2013.12.19) # "The Beginning" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.02.09) # "The Beginning" -Acapella- feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.07) # "INCOMPLETE" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.22) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) -TV size- (2014.04.26) # "Ichirin Hana" feat. Rey, Kal and Howl (2014.08.29) # "Zoetrope -void multiplex remix-" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.05.04) # "Mononoke Hime" (2014.06.07) # "Jougen no Tsuki" feat. Rey and Tsuki (2014.06.12) # "SKILL" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.06.16) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Clown) -piano ver.- feat. Rey and Pairi (2014.07.12) # "Starduster" (13 singer collab) (2014.07.12) # "panikhida" feat. Howl, Yui T., Rey, cheeseman, Lala and Kura (2014.07.18) # "Ichirinka" (2014.08.29) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.11.29) # "Blessing" feat. Kazu, Angela, Beibi, Kiichan, Sia, Rey, Fyre, Ketsuban, Bookiezz, Serena, Lu, Vinar and Jefferz (2014.12.31) # "Go Your Way" (CNBLUE song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Vulkain, and Rey (2015.03.15) # "Connecting" ☪ Dusk to Dawn feat. Bsauce, Ningen#, NZY, BrokeN, Saru, Biscuit, chain., Afra, Daiaki, roo, Chinx, Ryoko, and Rey (2015.07.11) # "Only Human" (1 Litre no Namida song) feat. Bum and Rey (2015.09.11) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by moni |Rey blindless.png|Rey as seen in Nifleheim Manor |Rey sumof2013.png|Rey as seen in his summary video of 2013 covers Illust. by monizilla |ReChordTheBeginning.png|RE:CHORD as seen in their SCB round 1 entry of "The Beginning" Illust. by Fumi and Ui |RECHORDr2.png|RE:CHORD as seen in their SCB round 2 entry of "INCOMPLETE" Illust. by Ui and Sora |Scb rechordR3.png|RE:CHORD as seen in their SCB round 3 entry of "Zoetrope" Illust. by Ui and Sora |Ichirinhana.png|Left to right: Kal, Howl and Rey as seen in "Ichirin Hana" |Rey sample.png|Rey as seen in his collab cover of "panikhida" Illust. by Katkat and Mell |Rey blessing.png|Rey as seen in his collab cover of "Blessing" Illust. by Rene, Seiji, Fay and Zai |Rey Connecting 2.png|Rey as seen in his collab cover of "Connecting ☪ Dusk to Dawn" }} Trivia * Rey works as an architectGoogle+ Infomation. * His nickname Reishiki (零式) on Nico Nico Douga means Type-Zero, Rey also means Zero in Japanese so that Reishiki becomes "Type-Rey". * His favorite utaite are: Sekihan, Purikuma, Glutamine, Ko~ra, Kogeinu, Nodoame, Amu, Kouhei, Touyu, Piko, Vin, Hanatan, Yamai, Wotamin, Miy, Kuripurin. External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * Facebook Category:Pages with Lost Information Category:Singers with SoundCloud